


tsuki no usagi

by orphan_account



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kubo no longer has a reason to fear the moon, now that his grandfather has been stripped of his memories, thus making him mortal and harmless. So, what happens when the full moon is out, and he sees a different shape in the moon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> After re-watching this film, I thought about writing something, so... here! I decided to explore Japanese folklore by using their version of "The Rabbit In The Moon." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For most of his life, Kubo had feared the moon—all for a good reason, too; the Moon King. However, in a turn of events, Kubo's magic—the power of memories—had turned his grandfather into a mortal, thus completely wiping him of his memories.

The villagers had then decided to convince Kubo's grandfather that he had been a good man, and eventually, Kubo decided that he would tell his grandfather all of the stories that he'd forgotten—and so, the elder was reborn. No longer was he known as the dreadful Moon King, but rather _Raiden_ , the selfless elder who would help out the villagers.

Seeing the half moon the next day had been a relief to Kubo, who knew that he would no longer have to worry about his grandfather trying to harm him, now that the man had no recollection of who he used to be. He could head back to his home—the cave—and sleep peacefully; and he wouldn't be alone, for he had his grandfather.

But that was really the least of it.

* * *

Ever since the Moon King had been defeated, Kubo had never seen the full moon, until tonight. Tonight, the full moon was out, its light shining as bright as ever.

Although he had nothing to worry about, Kubo couldn't help but feel a little scared. However, when he looked up at the moon, he did not see the shape of a man, but rather…the shape of a rabbit.

Kubo was surprised, and a little perplexed at the sight. In all his years, he had never seen the shape of a rabbit in the moon before.

"Kubo!" he heard Raiden call out. He turned around and saw his grandfather running towards him. "There you are! I was so worried… you were gone for so long—" The old man stopped as he caught sight of the moon. Looking closely, he saw the rabbit's shape. He then looked back at Kubo, and smiled a bit. "Ah, so you came out to see it?"

"See what?" Kubo asked.

"The rabbit in the moon," Raiden replied. He pointed up to the sky and continued, "There is a legend about it. I remember that it went like this…"

And the elder told his grandson of how the Old Man of the Moon decided to visit earth, disguising himself as a beggar. He then asked a fox, monkey and a rabbit for some food.

The monkey climbed a tree and brought the man some fruit, while the fox caught a fish in the stream. However, the Rabbit had nothing to offer other than some grass. So, the Rabbit asked the beggar to build a fire. Once the beggar started the fire, the Rabbit jumped into it, offering himself as food for the beggar.

The beggar had quickly changed back into the Old Man of the Moon and pulled the Rabbit from the fire. He told the Rabbit to not harm himself, and that he had been the kindest of all to him—so, he took him back to the moon to live with him.

From then on, the Rabbit's shadow could be seen in the moon, pounding mochi.

"Is the Rabbit still pounding mochi to this day?" Kubo asked.

Raiden nodded. "If you look a little more closely, you can see it."

And so, Kubo looked closer, and he did see the Rabbit pounding mochi. He smiled, then looked back at his grandfather. The old man had no recollection of his past life, yet this was the one thing that stuck with him.

"Well, we should head back to the cave. It's getting dark, don't you think?" Raiden chuckled a bit.

Kubo nodded, and then followed his grandfather back to the cave.

Now, he no longer feared the moon after the legend his grandfather had told him. Instead, he saw beauty in the moon—and he saw joy in the Rabbit.


End file.
